


Контроль

by Marlek



Category: Gintama
Genre: Cock Rings, Cockblocking, Consensual Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная попытка выяснить, кто лучше, сильнее, дольше…<br/>Ролевые игры, оrgasm denial.<br/>Вбоквел фанфика "Желание": http://archiveofourown.org/works/1051280<br/>Написано для команды Гинтоки/Хиджиката на SMWars-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts).



Гинтоки лежит животом на бортике бассейна, расставив ноги.  
Они одни в онсэне. Для этого соревнования им не нужны свидетели.  
Хиджиката разглядывает анус Гинтоки, опухший и покрасневший; сперма выталкивается наружу при каждом вдохе.  
– Раздвинь ноги шире, – говорит Хиджиката.  
Кровь стучит в висках. Гинтоки покорно слушается, и от этого возбуждение беспощадно бьёт в голову.  
Ощущения примерно как от удара об асфальт со всего размаху.  
Хиджиката знает, что это такое, был случай несколько лет назад. Он тогда пару месяцев страдал периодической головной болью от сотрясения мозга.  
Это всё Сого.  
Гинтоки смотрит через плечо и молчит. Молчит и ждёт приказа.  
Видеть его таким странно.  
Он не всегда молчит – чаще издевается и подкалывает, но сейчас почему-то не говорит ни слова. И выполняет всё, что бы Хиджиката ни пожелал.  
Это сводит с ума.  
Этот уровень контроля над чужим телом сводит с ума.  
Хиджиката подозревает, что таким Гинтоки видит очень мало людей. Cкорее всего, только он один.  
Это опасное знание. Слишком много ответственности.  
Хиджикате не нравится этот уровень ответственности – даже в очередном глупом соревновании, кто лучше, сильнее, дольше... Поэтому он просто смаргивает, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и пропихивает в Гинтоки сразу три пальца. Они входят легко, Хиджиката сам же его только что оттрахал. Сперма свободно течёт по бёдрам из раскрытого отверстия.  
От этого зрелища внутри всё обжигает кипятком.  
Хиджиката приобнимает Гинтоки, держит второй рукой под грудью и прижимается к мокрой от пота и конденсата спине. Так, чтобы всем телом почувствовать чужое сбитое дыхание и заполошное сердцебиение под пальцами.  
Но развратные чавкающие звуки в месте соединения их тел все равно громче всего.  
Гинтоки ведёт руками вдоль тела, гладит себя, но между ног не трогает. Бесполезно, пока у него на члене кольцо.  
Хиджиката переворачивает его, и Гинтоки распластывается на влажном кафеле, разбрасывая руки в стороны. Смотрит сквозь мокрые ресницы голодным взглядом. Его бьёт крупная дрожь, как от холода.  
В онсэне жарко.  
Кто бы сомневался?  
Хиджиката молча трахает его, глядя глаза. Складывает уже четыре пальца лодочкой и проталкивает внутрь.  
Гинтоки сучит ногами, дрожит ещё сильнее и то ли стонет, то ли хрипит, но не закрывается и не прячется. Выставленный напоказ, раскрытый, покорный.  
Это полный пиздец что делает с Хиджикатой.  
Это больше, чем он просил, это больше, чем может дать один человек другому.  
Это больше, чем простое соревнование.  
Даже не хочется думать, что это значит. Для них обоих, вместе и по отдельности. Это…  
Гинтоки выгибается дугой, приподнимается на лопатках. У него твёрдые напряжённые соски, кожа на груди и ребрах натянута до предела. Член возбуждён так, что это наверняка больно; яички поджаты, полные и тяжелые.  
Хиджиката сглатывает. Во рту сухо. Вдоль позвоночника стреляет электричество.  
Это же сделают с ним.  
Они так договорились. Обмен. Или соревнование. Хиджиката уже толком и не помнит, с чего всё началось. С какой глупой шутки. Очередной совместной фантазии.  
И просто от одной мысли, что это он потом будет вот так лежать, принимая Гинтоки без возможности самому кончить, бросает в дрожь.  
Хиджиката трахает Гинтоки, подолгу задерживает пальцы внутри, гладит простату, сжимает мошонку в ладони.  
Гинтоки не просит остановиться, хотя уже давно пора бы. Он просто терпит, кусает губы, стонет и выгибается. Волосы у него намокли и потяжелели, прилипли ко лбу. Кожа раскраснелась, засосы на шее налились кровью.  
Сперма всё ещё течёт изнутри, когда Хиджиката закидывает его ногу себе на плечо. Трахнуть бы его такого вновь, но Хиджиката за эту ночь уже столько раз кончал, что даже со счёта сбился.  
А ещё Хиджикате всё это нравится, поэтому он смотрит, во все глаза смотрит, впитывает в себя картину, чтобы навсегда запечатлеть в мозгу.  
А потом Гинтоки всё-таки хватает его за волосы, притягивает близко-близко, так, что можно почувствовать сорванное дыхание на лице. Мышцы на его предплечьях вздуваются, Хиджиката любовно прослеживает губами их линии и изгибы.  
– Пожалуйста, – шепчет Гинтоки ему в ухо.  
Контроль?  
Хиджиката хрипло смеется, уткнувшись в мокрое плечо. Гинтоки отнял его всего лишь одним словом. Выбил, забрал мяч и перевёл на свою половину поля. Его голос, его чуть ли не с плачем стоны в лицо – у Хиджикаты нет и шанса.  
Он снимает кольцо, и Гинтоки сразу же кончает.  
Откидывается назад и всхлипывает, когда сперма выливается из него без остановки, всё то, что накопилось за этот вечер. Белёсые полосы ложатся на грудь и живот.  
Хиджиката не выдерживает, скользит вниз и обхватывает головку его члена губами.  
Гинтоки кричит.  
Дёргает за волосы – больно, но ему ведь больней, наверняка он сейчас очень чувствительный. Гинтоки обхватывает его голову коленями, словно хочет, чтобы они слились друг с другом, стали одним целым. Сперма наполняет рот, горячая и одуряюще пахнущая Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката не против. Тем более что в воздухе висит осязаемое и горячее, как пар, без остановки:  
– Хиджиката, Хиджиката, Хиджиката-а-а-а…  
Опять ничья.


End file.
